Chapter 42 A new path
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Neo decides to change his path and chhoses Ryu for help


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 42**

**ΕΝΑΣ ΚΑΙΝΟΥΡΙΟΣ ΔΡΟΜΟΣ**

Η περιπέτεια με τους μοχθηρούς Θεούς είχε τελειώσει και οι ήρωές μας εκτός από τη νίκη, είχαν κερδίσει κι άλλα σημαντικά οφέλη. Όμως ο Neo δεν έμεινε ούτε τώρα ικανοποιημένος. Κάτι υπήρχε που δεν το έλαβε ακόμα. Γι αυτό το λόγο λοιπόν, ένα μήνα μετά τη μονομαχία του με τον Niofarus, αποφάσισε να ταξιδέψει και να βρει τον άνθρωπο που τον οδήγησε σε αυτό το δρόμο.

Όταν έφτασε στο σπίτι μετά τη βόλτα της με τα κορίτσια, η Makoto βρήκε ένα σημείωμα στο γραφείο του που έγραφε τα παρακάτω:

«Αγάπη μου, νικώντας τη σκοτεινή πλευρά μου, επέλεξα το δρόμο του φωτός από το δρόμο του σκότους. Όμως αυτός ο δρόμος δεν είναι στρωμένος με ροδοπέταλα. Απαιτεί σκληρή δουλειά και την καρδιά μου να είναι καθαρή από κάθε συναίσθημα περιττής οργής και θυμού...Γι αυτό λοιπόν θα αποσυρθώ για λίγο καιρό ώστε να καταφέρω να δαμάσω αυτήν την οργή. Θα επιστρέψω σύντομα ανανεωμένος στην αγκαλιά σου...Σου εμπιστεύομαι τον οπλισμό μου και όλα μου τα πράγματα...Σ'αγαπώ...Neo»

Διαβάζοντας αυτές τις γραμμές, ένιωσε ένα περίεργο συναίσθημα να την κυριεύει σε όλο της το σώμα. Κάτι ευχάριστο, το οποίο έβγαλε προς τα έξω...:

«Τώρα είμαι διπλά περήφανη για σένα...Εύχομαι να πετύχει το ταξίδι σου...» Είπε καθώς κρατούσε σφιχτά το χαρτί στα χέρια της...

Όσο για τον Neo, έπραξε αυτό που είπε. Δεν πήρε τίποτα από τον οπλισμό του. Κράτησε μόνο το ρολόι της τηλεμεταφοράς που φορούσε. Έβαλε μέσα στην τσάντα του μερικά ρούχα, και κάποια είδη πρώτης ανάγκης. Την έκλεισε και άρχισε να περιπλανιέται για να βρει αυτόν που έψαχνε μιας και γνώριζε ότι δεν είχε σταθερή θέση κι έπρεπε να κοπιάσει λίγο.

Τελικά στάθηκε τυχερός και τον βρήκε μέσα σε λίγες ώρες. Βρισκόταν έξω από την πόλη του Τόκυο σε μια απομακρυσμένη αλλά πανέμορφη τοποθεσία μέσα στα δέντρα και τον καθαρό αέρα. Όταν εκείνος τον είδε, δεν τον αναγνώρισε αμέσως, όταν όμως ο Neo πλησίασε πιο κοντά, η φυσιογνωμία του, ήταν γνωστή σε αυτόν.

-Για στάσου...Ο Neo δεν είσαι εσύ...;

-Αυτοπροσώπως δάσκαλε Ryu. Είμαι πολύ ευχαριστημένος που με θυμάσαι μετά αό τόσα χρόνια. Είπε ο Neo και υποκλίθηκε με σεβασμό.

-Σήκω πάνω αγόρι μου...Φυσικά και σε θυμάμαι. Κατά τη διάρκεια των ταξιδιών μου, άκουγα πολλά για σένα και τα κατορθώματά σου...Έχεις βελτιωθεί πάρα πολύ από τότε που σε θυμάμαι. Πες μου όμως. Τι σε φέρνει πάλι σε μένα...;

-Δάσκαλε...Χρειάζομαι τη βοήθειά σου...Μπορεί να νίκησα κάθε εχθρό που παρουσιάστηκε αλλά ακόμα δεν έχω καταφέρει να μάθω το νόημα των δυνάμεών μου και της αληθινής μου φύσης. Επίσης ο θυμός και η οργή μου, με κυριεύουν συχνά κατά τη διάρκεια της μάχης...Σε παρακαλώ.. Δώσε μου τα συμβουλή σου...

-Καταλαβαίνω πολύ καλά πώς νιώθεις. Έχω ακούσει για τις θεϊκές σου δυνάμεις και νομίζω ότι μπορώ να σε βοηθήσω στην αναζήτησή σου Ο δρόμος που διάλεξες, είναι πολύ δύσκολος και η οργή δεν πρέπει να έχει θέση. Αν μείνεις μαζί μου, θα μάθεις να χειρίζεσαι καλύτερα την εσωτερική σου δύναμη...

-Θα μείνω...Θα κάνω ότι μου πεις...Του απάντησε ο Neo με αποφασιστικότητα κι έβγαλε την τσάντα από τον ώμο του αφήνοντάς την κάτω.

-Είσαι από τους λίγους που θα μείνουν κοντά μου. Οι περισσότεροι δεν έχουν το κουράγιο και δεν αντέχουν όλα τα μέρη της εκπαίδευσης.

-Είναι μεγάλη μου τιμή που θα με δεχτείς κοντά σου δάσκαλε...Θα βάλω όλες μου τις δυνάμεις για να μη σε απογοητεύσω...

-Πολύ καλά παιδί μου...Ας αρχίσουμε δουλειά...Πρώτα απ'όλα θα ήθελες να μου δείξεις τις ικανότητες που ήδη έχεις στις πολεμικές τέχνες;

-Φυσικά...Μπορώ να σου κάνω μια μικρή επίδειξη. Απάντησε ο Neo κι άρχισε να δείχνει στον Ryu ότι γνώριζε μέχρι τώρα, δίνοντας ιδιαίτερη έμφαση στην κλωτσιά του Ανάποδου Ψαλιδιού που ήταν η αγαπημένη του. Μετά από λίγα λεπτά, όταν τελείωσε, Ρώτησε τον Ryu:

-Πώς σου φάνηκα;

-Είμαι εντυπωσιασμένος, έχεις πολύ καλά στοιχεία. Ιδιαίτερα με ενθουσίασε αυτή η τελευταία κλωτσιά που δοκίμασες. Ποιος σου την έμαθε;

-Την έμαθα μόνος μου αυτήν. Όλα τα υπόλοιπα μου τα δίδαξε ένας φίλος από την Αμερική...

-Έξοχα. Είσαι ήδη μέσα στο κλίμα και τη φιλοσοφία που επιθυμώ να σου μεταδώσω. Όταν η εκπαίδευση τελειώσει, θα είσαι σε θέση να νικήσεις οποιονδήποτε και σε συνδυασμό με τις δυνάμεις σου, θα είσαι ανίκητος.

Έτσι πέρασαν δύο μέρες σκληρής προπόνησης που κρατούσε πολλές ώρες, όμως ο Neo δεν έβγαζε λέξη. Ήταν προετοιμασμένος για όλα και μπροστά στα οφέλη που θα αποκόμιζε, έκανε πίσω κάθε μορφή πόνου. Κάθε χτύπημα που δεχόταν από τις κινήσεις του δασκάλου του, τον πείσμωνε και τον έκανε δυνατότερο. Το μόνο που τον λύγιζε κάποιες φορές ήταν η φυσιολογική κούραση. Αλλά και πάλι δεν παραπονιόταν.

Την τρίτη μέρα, το βασικό μέρος της εκπαίδευσης είχε ολοκληρωθεί, αλλά ο Neo δεν ένιωθε ακόμα έτοιμος. Ειδικά μετά από αυτό που του είπε ο Ryu:

-Άκουσέ με παιδί μου, η βασική σου εκπαίδευση έχει ολοκληρωθεί με επιτυχία. Σου έμαθα όλες τις βασικές κινήσεις που με συνοδεύουν. Είσαι έτοιμος για τη μεγάλη σου πρόκληση;

-Ε......ναι....Νομίζω...Απάντησε ο Neo με κάποιο δισταγμό. Ποιον θα πρέπει να αντιμετωπίσω...;

-Εγώ θα είμαι ο αντίπαλός σου...

-Τι...; Εγώ...Δηλαδή...δεν είμαι ακόμα έτοιμος γι αυτό...

-Βλέπω την αμφιβολία στα μάτια σου παιδί μου...Φοβάσαι το τίμημα της ήττας, σωστά...; Δεν θα πρέπει να φοβάσαι. Αυτή η μάχη δεν κρίνει τη σωτηρία του κόσμου, ούτε θα στιγματίσει τη φήμη σου. Από την ήττα μαθαίνουμε πολλά περισσότερα. Αν με νικήσεις, θα είσαι έτοιμος να βγεις στις αληθινές μάχες. Αν όμως χάσεις, δεν πειράζει και πάλι, Αυτό θα σου δώσει την ευκαιρία να μάθεις από τα λάθη σου. Λοιπόν; Δέχεσαι;

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά ο Neo έδωσε την απάντησή του:

-Δέχομαι...Όμως ήταν παραπάνω από φανερό ότι η ήττα τον φόβιζε για τα καλά...

-Χαίρομαι γι αυτό...

-Όμως θέλω να ζητήσω μια χάρη.

-Τι χάρη;

-Αφού πρέπει να παλέψω μαζί σου, δεν θέλω να κάνεις οικονομία δυνάμεων, ούτε να με λυπηθείς σε αυτήν τη μονομαχία. Θα ήθελα να βάλεις κάθε σταγόνα ενέργειας που διαθ΄τεις ώστε να με σπρώξεις να βάλω κι εγώ τα δυνατά μου.

-Σύμφωνοι.

Και η πρώτη μάχη ήταν έτοιμη να αρχίσει...

-Έτοιμος; Τον ρώτησε ο Ryu.

-Έτοιμος...Απάντησε ο Neo αλλά πάντα διστακτικά...

Και η μονομαχία άρχισε. Πρώτος επιτέθηκε ο Neo αλλά η γροθιά που επιχείρησε, δε βρήκε το στόχο της καθώς ο Ryu παραμέρισε και την απέφυγε εύκολα για να περάσει αμέσως στην αντεπίθεση και να δοκιμάσει μια γυριστή κλωτσιά στο πρόσωπο του Neo. Ούτε όμως κι αυτός πέτυχε καθώς ο Neo κατάφερε να ξεφύγει με μια ανάποδη τούμπα. Κανείς όμως από τους δύο δεν ήταν διατεθειμένος να εγκαταλείψει. Πεισμωμένοι και οι δύο συνέχισαν να επιτίθενται ο ένας στον άλλο, ο Ryu συνήθως με τις γροθιές του και ο Neo με τις κλωτσιές, όμως ήταν εμφανές πως ο Ryu ήταν πολύ πιο έμπειρος σε αυτό το θέμα και ο Neo βρισκόταν σε δύσκολη θέση καθώς μπλοκάριζε με μεγάλη δυσκολία τις πανίσχυρες επιθέσεις του αντιπάλου του και εκτός αυτού, η κόπωση άρχισε να τον καταβάλλει. Κάτι που φαινόταν στις κινήσεις του καθώς δεν μπορούσε να τις εκτελέσει σωστά...και πάλι πάντως δεν το έβαζε κάτω. Σε κάποια στιγμή, όταν είχαν πιαστεί στα χέρια αλλά κανείς δεν μπορούσε να επικρατήσει και τελικά χωρίστηκαν, ο Ryu τού είπε:

-Τα πας πολύ καλά...Αλά η μάχη μας πρέπει να τελειώσει...

-Θα τελειώσει...Του είπε τότε ο Neo λαχανιασμένος

Όσο κι αν δεν ήθελε να το παραδεχτεί, δεν μπορούσε να συνεχίσει άλλο και τα χτυπήματά του ήταν πλέον αδύναμα. Δεν μπορούσαν να προξενήσουν ζημιά στον Ryu, ο οποίος πήρε την κατάσταση στα χέρια του και ξεκίνησε την τελική του επίθεση. Πρώτα πήδηξε στον αέρα και καθώς προσγειωνόταν, έπιασε τον Neo από το δεξί του χέρι και τον πέταξε από την άλλη πλευρά. Με το ζόρι κατάφερε εκείνος να σηκωθεί και δοκίμασε μια απελπισμένη προσπάθεια να τον χτυπήσει με μια γυριστή κλωτσιά αλλά μάταια, δεν είχε καθόλου δύναμη. Και τελικά ο δάσκαλός του, τον αποτελείωσε με την κίνηση που τον χαρακτήριζε. Το κύμα Hadouken, για να τον σωριάσει στο έδαφος μια και καλή...

Όταν η πάλη τελείωσε, τον πλησίασε και του έδωσε το χέρι να σηκωθεί λέγοντάς του:

-Είσαι καλά αγόρι μου...;

-Ήμουν και καλύτερα...Απάντησε ο Neo που δεν έχασε το χαμόγελό του, ούτε μετά από τόσο ξύλο που είχε φάει.

-Έχασες, αλλά βρισκόμαστε σε καλό δρόμο. Σύντομα, θα ανακαλύψεις την κρυμμένη σου δύναμη. Θα μονομαχήσουμε ξανά και θα δεις...

-όπως το φοβόμουν...Δεν είμαι έτοιμος ακόμα γι αυτό...Έχω πολλά να μάθω ακόμα...

-Αρκετά όμως για σήμερα. Είχες μια δύσκολη μέρα και σου χρειάζεται ανάπαυση. Σου προτείνω να ξεκουραστείς για την επόμενη μέρα.

Ο Neo συμφώνησε αλλά αυτή η ήττα δεν τον άφηνε να ηρεμήσει με τίποτα...Το βράδυ που ο δάσκαλός του κοιμόταν, αυτός δεν μπορούσε να κοιμηθεί. Σε κάποια στιγμή, έβγαλε μέσα από την τσάντα του, μια φωτογραφία της γυναίκας του και κάρφωσε τα μάτια του πάνω της σκεπτόμενος:

«Ελπίζω να πηγαίνουν όλα καλά εκεί πέρα...Μου λείπεις Mako μου...Σύντομα όμως θα γυρίσω στην αγκαλιά σου...»

Έπειτα σηκώθηκε όρθιος και βγήκε έξω. Ήταν νύχτα αλλά αυτό ουδόλως τον απασχολούσε. Κοίταζε το άπειρο με τα καστανά του μάτια και παράλληλα σκεφτόταν διάφορα πράγματα:

«Ήμουν σίγουρος ότι αυτό θα συνέβαινε κάποτε. Έχασα σε αυτή τη μονομαχία και μάλιστα ιδιαίτερα εύκολα. Αυτό δείχνει ότι δεν είμαι ακόμα έτοιμος, έχω πολλά να μάθω. Αλλά δεν υπάρχει καμία μα καμία περίπτωση να εγκαταλείψω...»

Έτσι όπως ήταν βυθισμένος στις σκέψεις του, οι νυχτερινές ώρες πέρασαν σχετικά γρήγορα και δεν άφησε ούτε για μια στιγμή την φωτογραφία της αγαπημένης του συζύγου από το χέρι του. Τελικά τον πήρε ο ύπνος...

Τελικά την επόμενη μέρα, ο Neo ξύπνησε το μεσημέρι. Ο Ryu τον άφησε να κοιμηθεί μιας και κατάλαβα ότι αυτή η ήττα τον επηρέασε βαθύτατα. Όταν ο Neo ξύπνησε, ο δάσκαλός του ήταν από πάνω του:

-Καλή σου μέρα...

-Καλημέρα...

-Κοιμήθηκες καλά...;

-Αρκετά καλά.....

-Ελπίζω να συνήλθες από χτες μετά τη μάχη μας.

-Μια χαρά είμαι...Ακόμα και από τόσο ξύλο που μου έριξες

Τότε ο Ryu είδε τη φωτογραφία στο χέρι του:

-Αυτή η φωτογραφία είναι της γυναίκας σου;

-Ναι...

-Θα πρέπει να είναι πολύ περήφανη για σένα.

-Κι εγώ είμαι πολύ ευτυχισμένος που την έχω κοντά μου.

-Σου λείπει ε;

-Μου λείπει...Αλλά αξίζει τον κόπο.

-Δεν πρέπει να φοβάσαι. Δεν έγινε και τίποτα, η μάχη μας δεν είχε σκοπό να σε ταπεινώσει αγόρι μου.

-Ξέρω...Και τώρα έχω πεισμώσει δάσκαλε...Θα βάλω τα δυνατά μου και θα νικήσω. Δε με νοιάζει αν θα πέφτω από εξάντληση, αρκεί να πετύχω το σκοπό μου.

Η μέρα κύλισε με μαθητή και δάσκαλο να συζητούν για ώρες. Μέχρι που έπεσε η νύχτα. Ο Ryu κοιμήθηκε πρώτος αλλά ο Neo δεν είχε σκοπό να κοιμηθεί.

Βγήκε έξω λοιπόν και άρχισε με πείσμα να προπονείται. Δε λογάριαζε ούτε την ώρα ούτε τις συνθήκες. Με μανία ασκούσε τις κινήσεις του και τίποτα δε φαινόταν ικανό να τον εμποδίσει να πετύχει.

Έτσι κύλισε όλη η νύχτα καθώς και η επόμενη. Το μόνο που μπορούσες να ακούσεις, ήταν οι κραυγές του Neo καθώς εκτελούσε τις κινήσεις του. Όταν άρχισε να ξημερώνει, ο Ryu ξύπνησε αλλά όχι από μόνος του, οι κραυγές του Neo τον ξύπνησαν και βγήκε να δει τι συνέβαινε ανοίγοντας διακριτικά την πόρτα:

«Μα τι στην ευχή συμβαίνει...;» Αναρωτήθηκε.

Όταν είδε καθαρά τον Neo να εξασκείται, χαμογέλασε και είπε:

«Το έχει πάρει πολύ στα σοβαρά...Μπορώ να νιώσω την αποφασιστικότητά του...» Είπε και βγήκε από μέσα να τον δει. Όταν ο Neo τον είδε, σταμάτησε να πάρει κάποιες ανάσες.

-Δεν πρέπει να πιέζεις τον εαυτό σου τόσο πολύ...Του είπε.

-Είπα πως θα κάνω ότι περνάει από το χέρι μου για να πετύχω. Θα μονομαχήσουμε ξανά και αυτή τη φορά θα είμαι εγώ ο νικητής.

-Ανυπομονώ γι αυτό. Αύριο θα έχεις τη μονομαχία σου. Του είπε ο Ryu και συνέχισαν να ασκούνται μαζί μέχρι το απόγευμα. Όταν δεν είχαν προπόνηση, ο Neo είχε το μυαλό του στη γυναίκα του και μετρούσε τις ώρες μέχρι να γυρίσει πίσω στη ζεστή αγκαλιά τις...

Και τελικά η μεγάλη μέρα έφτασε, ο Neo ήταν πια έτοιμος, το θεωρούσε και ο ίδιος και με χαρούμενη διάθεση θα αντιμετώπιζε το δάσκαλό του για δεύτερη φορά και ήταν απόλυτα βέβαιος ότι θα ήταν αυτός ο νικητής.

Και δεν άργησαν να ξεκινήσουν. Ταυτόχρονα όρμησαν ο ένας στον άλλο χωρίς καμιά προειδοποίηση και άρχισαν τα απανωτά χτυπήματα. Όμως αυτή τη φορά ο Neo ήταν προετοιμασμένος στη εντέλεια και μπορούσε να αποκρούσει εύκολα τα χτυπήματα που δεχόταν. Αλλά η άμυνα δεν ήταν αρκετή κι έτσι πέρασε στην επίθεση κι άρχισε να σφυροκοπά χωρίς κανένα έλεος τον Ryu ο οποίος απέφευγε με μαεστρία τις επιθέσεις αλλά τώρα δεν ήταν το ίδιο, οι συνδυασμοί του Neo ήταν πιο ακριβείς και πιο προσεκτικοί με αποτέλεσμα το τελευταίο χτύπημα που δοκίμασε, να τον πετύχει στο στομάχι και να τον κάνει πίσω, αλλά και ο Neo έκανε πίσω μετά από αυτό το χτύπημα. Όταν βρέθηκαν σε μια μεγάλη απόσταση μεταξύ τους, έσφιξαν τις δεξιές γροθιές τους και όρμησαν «πετώντας» ο ένας εναντίον του άλλου και οι δύο γροθιές τους συγκρούστηκαν στον αέρα. Ήταν τόσο δυνατές που δημιούργησαν ένα δυνατό κύμα αέρα που τους χτυπούσε και τους δύο στο πρόσωπο. Για 15 δευτερόλεπτα, κανείς δεν μπορούσε να επικρατήσει κι έτσι το οστικό κύμα τους πέταξε ξανά πίσω εκεί που ήταν. Λαχανιασμένοι είπαν ο ένας στον άλλο:

-Είμαι εντυπωσιασμένος.... Έχεις βελτιωθεί θεαματικά...

-Στο είχα πει...Αυτή τη φορά δεν θα είναι το ίδιο...Θα νικήσω και θα βάλω όλες μου τις δυνάμεις...

-Εμπρός λοιπόν...!!!

Και αμέσως συνέχισαν χωρίς καθυστέρηση. Κανένα σημάδι κούρασης δε φαινόταν πάνω τους. Σε αυτό το σκέλος της μάχης, ο Neo είχε ένα άλλο σχέδιο:

-Ετοιμάσου!!! Αυτή τη φορά θα πάρεις μια γεύση από το ίδιο σου το φάρμακο!!! Και αμέσως πραγματοποίησε την Εναέρια Γροθιά του Δράκου (Shoyuken) και άφησε το δάσκαλό του κατάπληκτο. Αλλά ούτε κι αυτός κάθισε με σταυρωμένα τα χέρια, Επιχείρησε με επιτυχία την κλωτσιά-στρόβιλο και χτύπησε τον Neo τρεις φορές στην κοιλιά για να τον κάνει πίσω αρκετά μέτρα. Δεν το έβαλε όμως κάτω, συνέχισε να επιτίθεται, με γυριστές κλωτσιές, με απανωτές δεξιές γροθιές και με ότι μπορούσε. Σε κάποια φάση ο Ryu τού έπιασε τη δεξιά του γροθιά κι επιχείρησε να τον χτυπήσει με τη δική του αριστερή. Ούτε κι αυτός όμως τα κατάφερε γιατί και ο Neo έκανε το ίδιο., έτσι ο ένας κλείδωσε τον άλλο και δεν μπορούσαν να επιτεθούν. Όταν χωρίστηκαν τελικά, άρχισαν και πάλι. Πήδηξαν ψηλά και αντάλλαξαν τα χτυπήματά τους στον αέρα μέχρι να προσγειωθούν και πάλι στο έδαφος.. ξαφνικά ο Ryu άρπαξε τα χέρια του Neo και δοκίμασε να του κάνει ότι και την προηγούμενη φορά αλλά τώρα ο Neo πήδηξε κι έβαλε τα πόδια του πάνω στο χέρι του αντιπάλου του κι έτσι το κόλπο δεν έπιασε, αντίθετα στράφηκε εναντίον του και Ryu την έπαθε τελικά...

Όλα όμως τα ωραία πράγματα, κάποτε τελειώνουν. Όταν σηκώθηκε ο Ryu, είπε:

-Πάλεψες πολύ καλά, αλλά ο αγώνας μας θα τελειώσει στην επόμενη κίνησή μου...

-Είμαι έτοιμος...Απάντησε ο Neo με θάρρος.

Τότε ο Ryu έβαλε πίσω τα χέρια του και τοποθέτησε τις παλάμες του τη μια απέναντι στην άλλη, μετά από λίγο μια λευκή λάμψη άρχισε να παίρνει σχήμα στα χέρια του. Τότε ο Neo κατάλαβε τι σχεδίαζε να κάνει:

-Το Hadouken σου δεν θα πετύχει αυτή τη φορά...

-Θα το δούμε αυτό...!!! Είπε τότε ο Ryu με νεύρο και εκτόξευσε τη βολή του με όλη του τη δύναμη, η βολή πέτυχε τον Neo ακριβώς αλλά δεν το έβαζε κάτω. Συνέχισε να αντιστέκεται σθεναρά και του είπε:

-Όχι...!!! Αυτή ...τη φορά...Δεν θα τα καταφέρεις...!!!

Τότε η αληθινή εσωτερική του δύναμη, άρχισε να αποκαλύπτεται και κόκκινες αστραπές άρχισαν να τυλίγουν όλο του το σώμα. Όταν τον κάλυψαν ολόκληρο, άρχισε να διέρχεται μέσα από το Hadouken και μετά από λίγο άρχισε να το διαπερνά μέχρι που κατάφερε να περάσει από μέσα του. Το όλο σκηνικό άφησε τον Ryu με το στόμα ανοιχτό:

-Δεν μπορεί...!!! Κατάφερες και πέρασες το Hadouken!!! Είναι απίστευτό...!

Όμως ο Νέο μόλις ζεσταινόταν. Βγάζοντας μια πάρα πολύ δυνατή κραυγή, όρμησε τρέχοντας εναντίον του και βάζοντας όση δύναμη είχε στο δεξί του χέρι, τον χτύπησε με μια γροθιά στο στομάχι. Δεν σταμάτησε όμως εκεί, φύλαξε το καλύτερο για το τέλος. Πήδηξε και τον αποτελείωσε με τη δική του κίνηση. Το Ανάποδο Ψαλίδι, σε τέτοιο σημείο που οι κόκκινες αστραπές τον εξάντλησαν τελείως και τον έβγαλαν νοκ-άουτ από τον αγώνα...

-Τι απίστευτη δύναμη...Έλεγε όταν σηκωνόταν όρθιος μετά από λίγα λεπτά.

-Τα κατάφερα...Επιτέλους νίκησα...Είπε τότε ο Neo καθώς ξεφυσούσε.

-Ναι, με νίκησες καθαρά και τίμια. Το ένστικτό μου βγήκε αληθινό τελικά. Η αληθινή σου φύση αποκαλύφθηκε, είσαι εξαίρετος μαχητής και αφού νίκησες εμένα, τώρα μπορείς να νικήσεις οποιονδήποτε. Το έργο μου ολοκληρώθηκε.

-Σε ευχαριστώ δάσκαλε...Σου χρωστάω πολλά...Τώρα μπορώ να επιστρέψω...

-Και βέβαια μπορείς. Μόνο να θυμάσαι αυτό: Η εσωτερική σου δύναμη είναι το κλειδί του εαυτού σου...

-Θα το θυμάμαι...Απάντησε ο Neo και του έδωσε το χέρι του, έπειτα πήρε την τσάντα του και ήταν έτοιμος να αποχωρήσει...

-Ελπίζω να ξανασυναντηθούμε...Είπε ο Ryu.

-Κι εγώ...Απάντησε ο Neo και ξεκίνησε το ταξίδι της επιστροφής.

Όμως....

Δεν γνώριζε όμως ότι όλες αυτές τις μέρες που πραγματοποιούσε την εκπαίδευσή του, παρακολουθούταν συστηματικά από μια μυστηριώδη εγκληματική οργάνωση και ότι τα στατιστικά του καταγράφονταν σε βάσεις δεδομένων...Ειδικά όταν εκτέλεσε τις κινήσεις που νίκησαν τον Ryu, άφησαν άφωνο τον αρχηγό της οργάνωσης...Τον Στρατηγό Bison, ο οποίος είπε...:

-Σύντομα νεαρέ μαχητή....Θα είσαι δικός μου...Και άρχισε να γελά μοχθηρά...


End file.
